In general, a fully differential amplifier can be a DC-coupled high-gain electronic voltage amplifier that accepts a differential input voltage and produces a differential output voltage. The output of the fully differential amplifier can be controlled by two feedback paths, one feedback path on the positive voltage input and another feedback path on the negative input voltage path. In most cases, due to the high gain of the amplifier, each feedback path can play a significant part in determining the output differential voltage for any given input differential voltage. Resistor mismatches in the feedback paths can adversely affect the performance of the fully differential amplifier.